There are a few known ways to track aircraft in industry today. All of these mechanisms integrate with United States government supplied data or other source data. Prior art systems only provide location information about the aircraft based on data from publically available sources. Prior art subsystems are only as good as its supplied source and limited at best.
What is needed is a position reporting subsystem using SwiftBroadband on an aircraft anywhere in the world without the necessity for human intervention. Further, position reports should be integrated into combined mapping system of other source data to give the most accurate position data possible.